


Drown in the First Kiss

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcide could so easily get lost in Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10324153972/she-feels-tiny-against-him-so-delicate-and-small).

She feels tiny against him, so delicate and small. It’s as if he might crush her if he holds too hard; he feels like a lumbering giant when she rests against his chest.

He rocks her back and forth and they stand on his front lawn in silence. The wolf inside him revels in the contact. The scent of her shampoo fills his nostrils and beneath that he can smell her hair, her skin, her body. Humans can’t understand what it’s like to live with senses like a wolf - they’ll never see the world the same way.

“Sookie,” he says. Her name rumbles all the way through his chest and into her body. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She looks up at him, and there’s a world of trouble on her face - always is with Sookie Stackhouse. She shakes her head and doesn’t say a word, merely reaches onto her tiptoes.

He ought to back away from her, ought to turn his head, but all he can do is lean down and allow her to taste his lips. He lets her take all that she wants, and groans as the sweetness of it all overcomes him.

From the first taste, he’s as lost as everybody else.


End file.
